Along with normal subjects, four patient populations are being studied: MS, Alzheimer's disease, stroke, and depressed subjects. The aim of this investigation is to develop a neuroanatomic brain map of cognitive functions in healthy adults and apply this knowledge to the study of the four groups listed above.